


To Admire A Witch

by Alimode



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimode/pseuds/Alimode
Summary: Kiki accidentally stands up Tombo. Written from Tombo's POV.





	To Admire A Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about a year ago so I apologize if it isn't very good. It's also VERY short.

I should have known this would happen. I should have known she was out of my league. I mean she's freaking magic and I’m some loser who wishes I could fly. I should have known. Inviting her to that party was a stupid idea anyways. She probably just thought I wanted to parade her around like some sort of deviant. She’s just so amazing and I never wanted her to feel that way but it seems like she does, standing me up like she is. She’s nearly a half hour late now, but I don’t blame her. After all from her perspective I was planning to pick her apart as if she were some sort of science experiment. She’s over a half hour late now and I honestly don’t blame her. She probably doesn’t want to see me. I wouldn’t want to see me. I mean, most people don't want to see me. I’m the town freak obsessed with aviation, the weirdo building a flying bike in his garage, the nerd holding a party in celebration of the blimp passing through town. No wonder she stood me up. No wonder everyone in town laughs at me. No wonder I always get beaten up. I’ll bet kiki would love to see me like that right now, curled up on the ground with three big dudes wailing on me until I’m black and blue.

 

Yeah. She’d probably laugh and congratulate them.

 

No. I don’t think she’s that mean. After all, helping people is kinda, like, her whole thing.

 

But I can hear her footsteps behind me as I walk away. I mean I wasn’t about to stand here all night and humiliate myself. I hesitated for only a moment, but her footsteps moved from wet pavement to wood as she ran up the stairs to her room. I walked faster as I heard Osono try to stop her. She was on a delivery, no doubt, so she had to of seen me. But she didn’t even stop. She said nothing. Can I say I don’t blame her too many times? Probably. She probably hates me. She  _ probably _ hates my friends too and she hasn’t even met them. I told her they all wanted to meet her at the party but that was  **_probably_ ** just the icing on the cake. A bunch of creeps pining to find out how she works, studying her like an animal in a cage. She deserves more than that. She deserves so much more than me and my head that’s constantly in the clouds. At least she can get away from it all, I never could… Still can’t, apparently.

 

She can escape to some place better than this. Better than me.

 

She has that broom of hers, after all. What I wouldn’t give to be able to just fly away from everything. 

 

Escape. That’s all I ever wanted.


End file.
